Sabrina is a WHAT?
by plaincrazysuckup
Summary: An entry to Curlscat's Never Gonna Happen Challenge. Sabrina is turned into an Everafter and nobody knows who did it. Who's the mysterious man in black that was in the girls room that night? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! Ugh, I've been so bored over Spring Break and I was looking through peoples profiles, and I came across Curlscat's Never Gonna Happen Challenge. Can you guess what I'm going to say now? I hope so! I'm going to try it out! I think it will be fun! I'm also trying to update me other stories, so if you're waiting for those, your tine is coming. Oh well. I'm going to try 'What would happen if Sabrina turned into an Everafter'. I may be a bit rusty.**

Sabrina woke up that morning with a feeling of dread. She ached everywhere. 'I really have to pee,' she thought. Daphne was still asleep, which wasn't much of a surprise.

She hopped out of bed and straightened her pajamas. 'Weird,' she thought drearily. 'Granny hasn't woken us up.' She walked down the hall toward the bathroom and almost fainted when she saw her head. There was a basketball on her head.

The whole house woke to the resounding shout of "PUUUUUUCK!"

The said fairy opened the door of his room, rubbed his eyes, and grinned.

"Geez, Grimm. People are trying to sleep here!"

Sabrina growled. She was going to kill him! "And let me remind you not all people live here!" she shouted at him.

Daphne walked out of her and Sabrina's room and yawned. "Sabrina, it's 4 in the morning. Can't it wait?"

'It's 4?' Sabrina thought. Nevertheless, she pointed a finger at Puck, and then moved her hand to her throat in a cutting motion. Puck just grinned. She ushered Daphne back into bed and laid next to her sister. They soon were fast asleep. Once they were asleep, a tall, cloaked figure slipped into the room. They pulled out a wand and pointed at the sleeping blonde. He muttered a few words and a bit of light burst from the tip.

The figure watched until beautiful purple wings sprouted form her back. Sabrina shivered slightly, but started to murmur. The figure didn't stay long enough to listen to what she was muttering. They stuck the wand back into their black boot and slipped out the window and into the morning light.

A few hours later, Relda Grimm was awoken by her alarm clock beeping silently. She went to get the pots and pans from the kitchen so she could wake her sleeping granddaughters.

She walked into the room and was about to bang the pots together when she saw a pair of wings protruding from Sabrina's back. Surprised, she dropped the pots and pans and they made a ruckus. Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and saw a shell-shocked Relda Grimm standing in front of her bed. Daphne also began to get up.

"What, Granny?" Sabrina asked her grandmother.

"Sabrina, _libeling,_ please don't take this hard," Relda began.

Daphne looked over at her sister and her eyes widened in surprise, too. Sabrina nodded.

"What'd Puck do this time?"

"Sabrina, you have wings!" Daphne squealed. She inserted her palm in her mouth and bit down very hard.

"WHAT!" Sabrina's scream stopped the flock of geese flying above the house.

A very angry Sabrina began to stomp towards Puck's room, muttering about strangling the fairy and how he went to far. Daphne happily skipped along, ignoring the obscenities her sister was muttering about her "love". Sabrina angrily shoved open Puck's bedroom door, ignoring the signs plastered all over the door.

"Hey, Puck!" Daphne sang to the fairy who was sitting up from his sleep rudely interrupted by a screaming girl. *COUGH COUGH* Sabrina *COUGH COUGH*

"PUUUUUCK!"

"What, Grimm?" Puck said irritably.

"EXPLAIN. THIS!" Sabrina shouted, pointing at the wings protruding from her back.

Puck shrugged. "Wasn't me. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" screamed a red-faced Sabrina.

"Calm down, Grimm," Puck said, lying back down to go to sleep.

Relda started into the room and began to walk down the path to the trampoline the fairy called a bed.

Sabrina turned around and maliciously pointed a finger at Puck. "GRANNY! PUCK IS TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN AND I KNOW HE DID THIS TO ME!"

Relda Grimm sighed and tried to calm down her granddaughter.

"I didn't do it!" Puck yelled at Sabrina. "Calm down! Take a chill pill! Go get one of those squishy things that you squeeze to calm you down! Just calm down!"

Sabrina turned back around. "Don't lie, you stupid fairy!"

"The Trickster King doesn't lie!"

"I know you did this! Man up and take the blame!"

"You think I want to live with YOU for eternity?"

"GUYS!" Daphne screamed. She took in a breath before turning to her sister. "Sabrina, calm down. Puck didn't do it."

"H-" Puck began to say.

"DON'T START!" yelled Daphne. She turned to Puck. "And you! Apologize!"

"The Trickster King doesn't apologize," Puck said, puffing out his chest.

Daphne glared. "You will now, or there won't _be_ a Trickster King," she threatened. Puck began to back away from the usually bright and happy girl.

"Sorry, Grimm," he muttered, barely audible.

"Louder! I can't hear you!" Sabrina called. She began to pull out her recorder the girls always had with them in case of important conversations. This counted, right?

"Sorry!" Puck said.

"Louder," Daphne called, taking out her own recorder.

"I. AM. SORRY. GRIMM! Even though I didn't do it!" he shouted.

Sabrina giggled and Daphne motioned for her to erase hers. Sabrina frowned, but understood when Daphne motioned toward her own recorder.

Relda spoke up. "Puck didn't do it," she said loudly so the kids would look at her. "He would've been boasting about it if he did," she continued.

"Yeah!" Puck said arrogantly. "I should've thought of this first!"

"You wouldn't have the guts to do it!" shouted Sabrina, annoyed.

"Wanna bet?" Puck yelled, equally loud.

"Yeah!" Sabrina yelled, taking a step toward him and the trampoline.

Puck jumped off the trampoline and took a few steps toward her. "You're going to lose, piggy!"

"No I won't! You will!" Sabrina screamed, face to face with Puck.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're delusional! You are filling your hollow head with fantasies!" They were nose to nose now.

"And I'm a donkey!" Sabrina retorted, sarcastically.

"That can be arranged," Puck smirked at the girl.

"Whoa, it's loud in here," came a dreamy voice. Red stood at the door, followed by a crying Basil, and an annoyed Jake, Veronica and Henry.

Henry turned red at the wings on his daughter's back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

**Whew. That was hard to stop. Was I rusty? OOC? Looking back, I guess I am eloquent. Turn in next time to see what happens! I didn't even plan the chapter to end that way! It was going to end Granny saying "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands," like Scooby Doo's Fred! Aww! But I hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R luvvies!**


End file.
